ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben in Wonderland
Ben in Wonderland 'is the 59th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance . Ben wakes up in a mysterious place with little memory of how he ended up in this situation. As he searches a girl named Alice, he has to challenge the fearsome creature Wonderland has to offer as well recovering the truth behind the laughter he have heard in his head. Plot Ben walks up on a mysterious table, he's chained up to a chair. Before him sits a rabbit-like creature drinking tea. "You're late, Mad Hatter. Did Chesire sent you?" "What are you talking about?" What have happened to him? Where was he? He remembered a man asking him to find a girl. "You had to come earlier. I had no other choice than asking Cherise to bring you here. But now the girl has disappeared…" "Where is she?!" "Jabberwocky has grabbed her!" Ben transforms in Humungousaur and yet chained to the chair as the chair has chained together with him, now being made of dinosaur bones instead of wood and much bigger: "I'll retrieve her, but let me go!" "OK, but you shall return, or I sent him to take both you and the girl."The chains around his hands disappears and Ben transforms in to XLR8. "Where do I find him?" "In the forest of the Jabberwocky, off course. Search for the Caterpillar, he will show you the way. You find him by the River of Tears." He chases away, searching the River of Tears as he searches for the Caterpillar. He travels to the river as he sees a giant Caterpillar sitting on an even bigger water lily. A thick smoke is around his head covers it face but somehow he looks familiar. The Caterpillar tells Ben that the forest can be found at the end of the river but only by those who travels through the river. A evil laughter is heard in his head and he grabs his ears. He falls in the river and tries to swim but he's drawn to the bottom of the river. He has a hard to get up and nearly drowns. He quickly transforms in Water Hazard. He's able to crawl from the bottom but can't come loose from the ground. With no other choice, he walks on the bottom of the river to the mysterious forest. As he rises up from the river as he enters the forest. An ugly creature looks at him, guarding a girl trapped in a huge rose. The Jabberwocky looks at him and attack him. Ben transforms in Subek but is almost directly chopped to pieces by the sharp claws and teeth. After regenerating, Ben transforms in Containment protecting himself against the sharp claws and the teeth of the monster. Being no longer vulnerable for the attacks of the Jabberwocky, he finishes him of in a very quick battle and sends crashing into the rose. He accidentally cuts of the rose by this and got trapped the heavy flower. Laying unconscious under its weight, the girl he tried to hold hostage, escapes the flower and steps to Ben. She has blond hair and looks like Eunice. "Thanks, sir." "We have to return to the White Rabbit, Alice. My name is Ben by the way." "We can't return to him!" "Staying here is no option either. I have no idea where we are and what kind of place this is." "We're in Wonderland!" "You're mad, girl." A voice is heard in his head: "We're all mad here, boy!", this quote is followed by the same evil laughter he heard before. He closes his eyes and falls on his knees. "What's the matter?" "Nothing, we have to go." "I'm not going!" "We have no choice." He transforms in Teleportape and grabs the girl's wrist. They appear before the White Rabbit. "Excellent, now the ritual can begin. Time to sacrifice the girl, so the Red Queen can return." "Sacrifice the girl! No way!" "We won't leave you a choice. Give her to me." "Never!" The rabbit charges at him at a speed that surpass XLR8's speed. He throws Ben to the ground and places his foot on Ben's chest. "You gave forgotten your post, Mad Hatter!" "I said no!" Ben transforms in Spyker and slaps the rabbit of his chest. The Rabbit starts to run and seemingly multiplying himself. "You can't win! You're outnumbered!" Ben transforms in NinjAvian. All the rabbits charges at once. Ben quickly grabs one of the rabbits and they disappears. It was a illusion created by the speed of the rabbit. "You were saying?" "This ain't over!" The Caterpillar appears and looks at Ben. "I have defeated you before, remember! I brought you here." Suddenly Ben remembers him being fighting with a giant moth like creature as Man-Bat. It's a fierce fight but he loses when a terrible laughter fills his head. He had grabbed his ears to ban out the voice. Ben crashes to earth… The Caterpillar opened his wings in which he's cloaked. He was suddenly stunned by Alice using mana. "Now it is!" "Not quite!" Ben hears the same strange voice in his head but then notices the voice comes out his mouth. A pink aura surrounds him and a mysterious figure appears before him. The Chesire Cat! "I was the one who brought both of you here, I sent Caterpillar, I deluded the White Rabbit, all to test you. And now you die." He attacks Ben and he transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur catches him but is bitten by the giant cat. He throws him against a tree. "Can't you help, Alice?" "She won't, she's only here because I brought her here. She asked my help to bring her here, away from her father." Chesire uses his cat scream, crazing Ben even further. Almost shattering his mind. Alice shoots a bolt at Chesire. "You will no longer contribute to this battle!" Chesire opens a portal and throws Ben into it. "We're leaving, you can stay in Wonderland, as promised. I will not kill you but I will also not allow you any other interference." Chesire jumps into a portal and close it behind him. "Now, where were we." Ben transforms in Ultimate Humungousaur and fires rockets but is eliminated by a black bolt fired from the mouth of Chesire. "You have no alien in your arsenal that can beat me!" "Maybe only one!"He turns in Shrink and tries to gain control over Chesire. As Shrink he's able to force out Chesire and throws him to ground. "Why did you try to kill me?" "I was hired as simple as that." "By who?" "Don't gonna tell me you! You're a Freustra, Freustras have no power over me!" The man who asked him to save Alice appears and congratulates Ben. The brief moment Ben has taken his eyes of the pink cat, he disappears. "Where did he go!" "No idea, who was it?" "He called himself Chesire and who are you?" "I'm Lewis Carroll." "The famous writer? I couldn't bring Alice back, she didn't want it." "I understand, as long she's happy." Ben lights up and appears in an old lab as he falls down on his knees. Before he stand up, a soldier in a WWII uniform knocks him out with his gun. Back in the 19th century, Lewis Carroll looks surprised to place where Ben stood before he vanishes. His eyes turn pink as he turns around and smiles unnaturally, the Chesire Smile: Purrfect!" Aliens Used *Humungousaur Ben as Humungousaur.png|'Humungousaur Man-Bat Close up.jpg|'Man-Bat' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Shrink.png|'Shrink' Spykeback.jpg|'Spyker' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' Ultimate humungousaurrrrrrr.jpg|'Ultimate Humungousaur' Waterhazardlanzandoagua.png|'Water Hazard' Ben10kxlr8.png|'XLR8' *Man-Bat *NinjAvian *Shrink *Spyker *Teleportape *Ultimate Humungousaur *Water Hazard *XLR8 Characters *Ben Tennyson *Alice Carroll (First Appearance) *Lewis Carroll (First Appearance) Villains *Caterpillar (First Appearance) Caterpillar.png|'Caterpillar' Chesire Cat.png|'Chesire Cat' Jabberwocky.png|'Jabberwocky' The White Rabbit.png|'The White Rabbit' *Chesire Cat (First Appearance) *Jabberwocky (First Appearance) *White Rabbit (First Appearance) Trivia *Credits for the pictures goes to Darksilvania and Khemia-Dragon from DeviantArt. *The episode is based on the work of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *It's the first episode in which Ben visits Wonderland. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance